Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paintball drive system, and more particularly, to a paintball drive system of a paintball loader.
Descriptions of Related Art
Paintball guns typically use a paintball loader to feed paintballs into the gun so as to permit them to shoot continuously. The paintballs are ejected from the paintball gun using pressurized air which is provided by a high-pressure bottle. Generally, the paintball loader is attached on the top of the paintball gun and the paintballs are fed into the paintball gun one by one by a drive system in the paintball loader. In conventional loaders, the drive system comprises a disk with an inclined ramp and at least one plate located on the ramp. The disk is driven by a motor and the paintballs are shifted by the plate toward a passage, and the paintballs travel through the passage and enter into the gun one by one. Paintballs generally have a flexible and thin shell that is filled with paint. Unfortunately, paintballs may not travel through the loader as expected and/or the paintball shell may be broken during movement of the paintballs. Paintballs becoming jammed within the loader is a major problem for the players.
The present inventive concepts provide a paintball loader, and a paintball drive system of a paintball loader, that eliminate the shortcomings of the conventional art.